It's Almost Time
by greysfan27
Summary: Sendrick one-shot! Pitch Perfect 2 rehearsals started without Anna! Fluff!


"Hey, Britt?" Alexis Knapp, or "Stacie" asked the now redhead before they started their first day of rehearsals.

"What's up?" She asked with a smile as she sat down next to the brunette on the floor.

"Where's your shorty of a girlfriend?" Alexis asked as Brittany smiled quietly.

"She's finishing up a movie, but she should be here in like 2 or 3 weeks, depending on how many reshoots they need to do." The redhead answered as her friend nodded her head happily.

"Ah, got it. Do you miss her?" She asked, noticing Brittany's face fall slightly at the mention of Anna Kendrick.

"A little bit, we went from always being together to being in a different state, so that was a little weird." She admitted as everyone in their circle nodded understandably.

The redhead was about to add something else when her phone vibrated, causing her to smile happily.

"Well I wonder who that is…I'm gonna guess it starts and ends with an 'A'. Am I right, did I get it right?" Rebel Wilson asked with a smirk as Brittany shoved her shoulder playfully.

"Oh, let me see what she said!" Ester yelled, going to grab Brittany's phone, only to be stopped by Rebel yelling.

"NO! It could be some weird porno shit…you don't need to see that." Rebel said, causing Brittany to blush the color of her hair as Ester stopped trying to grab her phone.

"That's not what it is!" She said seriously, still blushing. "She knows it's our first day and she just wanted to wish me luck and say hi to everyone."

"Sure thing, Snow. I'm sure the sexting can get out of hand with the two of you, though." Alexis said with a grin as Brittany shook her head and covered her eyes.

"Let's please change the subject. How is everyone else doing? It's been a while since I've seen you all." She said with a smirk, wanting someone to start talking about a different subject.

* * *

"Hey, B." Anna said with a sweet smile as she sat on the bed of her hotel room.

"Hi, babe. How are you?" Brittany asked, flashing her a tired smile over Skype.

"I'm good. I can't wait to see you though, it's been too long."

"Agreed. I'm definitely glad that we'll be forced to stay in the same place for the next few months." Anna said happily.

"Maybe I'll even mess up my lines more than normal, that way filming will run longer."

"Well, I'll still love you if you do that, but I don't know about everyone else." The small brunette replied with a smile.

"I am so sore after today. I think I just need a nice long bath and a massage." Brittany said, fighting off the smile that was trying to grow on her face.

"No, you can't say that to me, not when we aren't together! You know where my pervy mind goes, Snow!" The brunette said, groaning as Brittany choked out a laugh.

"Well soon you should be here to actually encourage these actions and maybe be the one pouring lotion all over me." Brittany said, as Anna rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Stop it, Snow. You're killing me!" The brunette groaned slightly, "Change the subject, please! How are all the girls?"

"They're all great, but they were wondering when you are going to join us."

"Hopefully within the next 3 weeks. That's what it's looking like, anyways." Anna said with a smile. "It's nice to see you with your red hair again." The brunette added with a grin.

"Yeah, you were always fond of this hair." Brittany said with a smirk, running her hands through her hair.

"Well that's what color you had when we met, and when I fell in love with you. Don't get me wrong, you're a gorgeous blonde, but this is just like a sentimental thing I guess." Anna said truthfully, blushing slightly at her words.

"Aw, baby. That's so sweet! That just makes me miss you more."

Anna tended to be hilarious and inappropriate at times, but everyone loved that about her; however, Brittany had earned the right to see her genuinely caring and romantic side once they had started dating almost two years prior.

* * *

"Have you seen the script yet? I'm really hoping for there to be another shower scene between the two of us." Anna said once there was a short lull in the conversation.

"Hopefully, but you're probably still dating Jesse in the movie, so maybe not." The redhead said as she giggled when Anna's face fell slightly.

"Well if I have to have some sort of semi-naked scene with Skylar, it might be awkward between me and Camp." She said with a grimace.

"Doubt it. Camp knows that it's just a role, plus she knows that we're dating each other. Pretty funny that we both met people on this movie, huh?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Yeah, even if we both didn't do anything about it for a while." Anna added with a shrug.

"And before you start with that again, I always had feelings for you, I just didn't want to make things awkward for everyone if we got together and it went to shit during filming."

"Wow. You were so confident in our relationship, Snow." The brunette joked as Brittany blushed.

"Whatever, Kendrick. Plus, we got together like as soon as we started our press tour interviews together. And look, here we are almost two years later and still going strong." Brittany said proudly, with the biggest smile on her face as Anna returned it.

"You're damn right!"

* * *

About two and a half weeks later, the Bellas had all been practicing their future dances and songs. After a long day, Brittany headed back to her hotel room to relax before she was set to go to dinner with everyone.

She was reading a book that her friend had recommended when she heard a knock on her hotel room door.

"Rebel, did you lock yourself out of your room again?" Brittany yelled with a laugh as she dropped her book and hopped up to answer the door.

"Not quite." The short brunette replied with a smile, hiding behind a bouquet of daisies.

"Baby! What are you doing here?" Brittany asked, starting to tear up happily.

"I'm here to see you, obviously. Can I come in, Britt?" Anna asked, smiling at her girlfriend's reaction.

The redhead grabbed Anna's extended hand and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her. She enveloped the brunette in a strong hug; lucky that Anna saw it coming and dropped the flowers on the table near the door before they got squished.

"I missed you so much, it's been way too long!" Brittany exclaimed as she rested her face in the crook of Anna's neck.

"Ditto, Snow. This is the first time I've gotten to hold you in like 3 months." Anna added, slipping her hands under Brittany's shirt, rubbing her back lightly.

"I love you so much! I'm so glad you were able to get here earlier than expected!" Brittany said happily, pulling back to connect their lips shortly.

"I love you, too! And I pretty much lit a fire under the cast and crew's asses so I could finish that movie on time and get here. I needed by Britt time desperately." She said, running her hand along Brittany's cheek lovingly.

"Well that's perfect, because I desperately needed by munchkin time." The redhead said with a smirk and a wink as Anna rolled her eyes fondly.

"What do you say, pretty lady? Can I take you out to dinner and a movie tonight? Hopefully followed by some mind-blowing sex all night long before the table read in the morning." The brunette said, slightly mumbling the last sentence as Brittany laughed and rubbed Anna's back comfortingly.

"You're adorable. I would love to do dinner and a movie. I have also been waiting for 3 months for another one of our sex marathons, so you better believe that you're not getting any sleep tonight. Hopefully you got some on the plane over here."

"On that note, maybe we should just do room service and start that marathon now." The brunette suggested jokingly, kissing the redhead's neck gently.

"I wouldn't be opposed." The redhead added, dropping her eyes to Anna's lips.

"You little lush." The brunette smirked, "How am I going to keep a pretty lady like you around if I don't treat you right? We are obviously gonna go out to dinner and a movie and I'm going to show you what you've been missing the past few months."

"Oh, I'm fully aware of what I've been missing." She added, smiling when Anna slung her arms around Brittany's neck and leaned in, going to kiss her firmly, smiling when her girlfriend kissed her back fully.


End file.
